


Dr. and Mrs.

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [150]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Locked Out, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Pizza, Ring Candle from Royal Essence, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Secrets, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Betty mishears Darcy and accidentally spills her big secret.





	Dr. and Mrs.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leeef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeef/gifts), [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



> Leeef prompted Ring candle from Royal Essence, Pizza, Locked out.
> 
> pairing by thestanceyg!
> 
> This is my 150th Marvel Three Things fic! Thank you to all my prompters for helping me get this far!
> 
> If you enjoy this pairing, please read the other fics in this series: [Fools...](https://archiveofourown.org/series/994410%22)

Darcy was sitting on the front steps when Betty got home. She hopped up to scoop the mail out of her girlfriend’s hands, leaving Betty to juggle the pizza while unlocking the door.

"How did the whole 'locking yourself out of the house' thing happen, anyway?" Betty wanted to know.

"I always lock the handle," Darcy told her, shuffling through the pile of envelopes before inspecting the label on the parcel. "Finally! Prepare yourself for like a week of Watermelon and Lemonade. I'm gonna get that ring if it kills me."

Betty fumbled her keys and nearly dropped the pizza. "Ring?! What ring?"

"Uh... Royal Essence candle?" Darcy replied, holding up the box with one hand while she held out the other to take the pizza. "Fancy ring in the bottom of the candle? Why? What ring did you think I meant?"

"Oh," Betty said, blushing everywhere as she handed over their dinner and retrieved her keys. "Nothing, never mind."

Darcy regarded Betty suspiciously as she got the door open, and then followed her into the kitchen.

"What ring did you think I meant?" Darcy repeated when both the pizza and Betty's keys were safely on the table.

One of the reasons that Betty was a terrible liar was that her face always gave her away. The pinker she was, the more she didn't want to tell, and judging by her shade, Betty was keeping a  _ big _ secret.

"I was... going to wait a couple of weeks, at least until graduation, but..."

Darcy crossed the kitchen to see what Betty was fiddling with.

It was the exact piece of jewelry she had designed late one night when she and Betty had been talking about their ideal engagement rings. Darcy had paid close attention to the features Betty liked best, just in case, but she hadn't thought to drop two thousand dollars on what was essentially a daydream.

Apparently Betty had.

"I love you, Darcy," Betty whispered. "Marry me?"

"Oh my god, yes," Darcy said, throwing her arms around Betty.

Betty let out a nervous but happy laugh, and kissed her brand new fiancee.

When they sat down to have dinner, Darcy's finger was sparkly, but their pizza was cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying that buying [a candle](https://www.royalessence.co/products/watermelon-lemonade) will get you a marriage proposal, but it _will_ get you a ring, so... (seriously though I've never tried one of those things; are they worth the price?)
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172830110278/dr-and-mrs)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
